clonewarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle of Onderon
The Battle of Onderon was a battle that took place on Onderon between the rebel forces on the planet, aided by Jedi ambassadors, and the Confederacy of Independent Systems during the Clone Wars. Participants Outcome Onderon Rebel victory *Droid occupation of Onderon removed *All Heavy Missile Platforms destroyed *General Steela Gerrera killed in action *King Sanjay Rash killed and Ramsis Dendup reinstated as king *Lux Bonteri named senator for Onderon *Onderon rejoined the Republic Casualties Onderon Rebels *Many rebel troops *Dalgos *Rupings *Dono *Steela Gerrera Confederacy of Independent Systems *Many Battle droids *All Heavy Missile Platforms *Sanjay Rash Prologue During the late second year of the Clone Wars, the king of Onderon was faced with a very important decision. Either to join the Republic or to join the CIS. The king wanted neither so he chose to be neutral. After the news of neutrality of Onderon, Count Dooku ordered a Drop Ship to be landed on the planet and capture the capitol city. The king was then replaced with another Onderian, one whom wanted Onderon to join the CIS. The king's general Tandin also turned to the CIS. Then a group of Onderian Rebels was started in order to reclaim Onderon and the rebels went into hiding. The Battle The Sieges Before the actual battle occurred the Rebels attempted and succeeded many sieges and small attacks. First, the rebels obtained a wide perimeter of watch around there base,which was an old hangar. They then contacted the Vice Chairman and the Jedi Council for help. The Jedi Council decided this was internal affair, but they granted access for General Anakin Skywalker to train the rebels. Obi-Wan Kenobi, Ahsoka Tano and Captain Rex came along as well to help train the rebels. The rebels included some of the following members, Steela Gerrera, Saw Gerrera, Lux Bonteri and several others. They were trained to use Thermal Detonators and other types of explosives. They also learned how to snipe and how to shoot. After they were trained Obi-Wan, Anakin and Rex left the planet leaving Ahsoka behind to guide the rebels. The rebels base was eventually discovered and the Rebels were forced to hide inside the capital city. They used big mounts and native creatures to carry in there guns and weapons into the city which were hidden from Droid Scanner by thick fur and meat. Once the rebels were inside the city they started many sieges. There first siege was on the droids. Little by little the rebels destroyed small groups of droids to help lower the droid army. Then the rebels attacked the royal carriage to try to kill the current king. There first major siege was on the power plant which had powered the whole city and recharged battle droids who were low on battery. The rebels then tried to compromise many checkpoints in the city and forced droids to call back up. There plan was for the droids to contact an AAT tank for backup and use the tank to destroy the power plant. Eventually they succeeded in destroying the power plant. This siege marked on Onderon that the rebels were for the people. Then the Onderian king Rash contacted Dooku for assistance. Dooku, though displeased by the report, has dispatched a new group of Battle Droids along with a new General, Super Tactical Droid Kalani. Kalani and Rash made orders to have Dendup executed because it was thought that he ordered all the rebel attacks. Execution Following the destruction of the power station, King Rash and Kalani, angered by the rebels and their attacks, set to execute King Dendup the next day to destroy the hope of the rebels. Not wanting this to happen, Saw, set out on his own to rescue Dendup from where he was being kept. Steela tasked Dono to follow Saw. Saw gets past the security and enters Dendup's holding area. Dendup is at first wary but in the end, decides to trust Saw. As Saw fires a grappling hook to get them out, it hits a one way shield and sounds the alarms. Battle droids surround the two while Dono can do nothing to help her allies. Saw is taken to be tortured by Kalani and General Tandin for information but he won't talk. Tandin brings Saw into another room where Saw tells Tandin about his loyalties to the true king while Tandin wants to sit tight in hopes that the planet will be safe. It is later planned that Saw will be executed along with Dendup. Dono returns to the rebel headquarters and reports on Saw's capture. Steela orders for everyone to stay put as if they rescue Saw, it will make it harder to save King Dendup and Saw would willing sacrifice himself in order to save the king. The next day, Steela, Lux, Ahsoka, Dono, and several other rebels hide in the crowd to watch the execution. Rash and Kalani, accompanied by Battle Droids, lead Saw and Dendup onto the front steps of the palace. From above, Tandin watched, thinking over what Saw has said. Dendup was put into the guillotine and at the last second, Steela takes out the two MagnaGuard that were about to activate the guillotine and the other rebels threw smoke grenades onto the steps. Steela and the rebels worked quickly, taking out all of the enemies except for Rash and Kalani and rescue Saw and Dendup. Dono emerges for the group to follow her. As she turns, she is shot through the chest and killed by a Super Battle droid summoned by Kalani. The execution continued as planned, now with Steela, Lux, and another rebel waiting to be executed along with Saw and Dendup. Then Tandin raced out into the square, the rest of the royal militia behind him, and took Rash captive. The militia freed the rebels and Tandin ordered them to flee with the rebels while he held Rash. When all of the rebel forces fled, Tandin was left with all droid weapons aimed at him. While in the stalemate, Ahsoka Tano jumped over the crowd and with one force push, knocked down all of the droids that have weapons trained on the general. She called for him to follow her and he obeys immediately. Rash ordered the droids to follow but the crowd of citizens forms a wall, tired of the droid occupation of the planet and wishing for the rebels to succeed. Rash and Kalani were left no option except to retreat into the palace. At the secret rebel headquarters, Tandin pledges his loyalty to Dendup, as does the rest of the militia. The Battle The Onderian Rebels then head out to the outskirts to prepare for a final battle. Steela has the Rebels bring weapons and extra supplies with them to there new base. They also bring the Former king Dendup, Tandin, and the Royal Militia. The Rebels soon take in many creatures to be used as mounts and etc. The Droid army approaches the Rebel base and the Rebels prepare for battle. Appearances *A War on Two Fronts *Front Runners *The Soft War *Tipping Points Category:Events Category:Battles